


In the Back of a 67 Chevy Impala

by WinchesterDaeva, xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Blizzards, Car Accidents, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterDaeva/pseuds/WinchesterDaeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Walking out of the bedroom, Dean growled as he tugged on his tux, "Chloe, I still don't see the point in all this."She sighed and laced one of the teardrop earrings through her ear. "Because Lana wants me there and I want you there, so..." She gave him a look in the mirror.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Chloe Sullivan, Dean Winchester/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	In the Back of a 67 Chevy Impala

Walking out of the bedroom, Dean growled as he tugged on his tux, "Chloe, I still don't see the point in all this."

She sighed and laced one of the teardrop earrings through her ear. "Because Lana wants me there and I want you there, so..." She gave him a look in the mirror.

"I look like a monkey."

"You do not." Chloe turned to face him, wearing the red velvet dress she'd bought only hours before on clearance. It was surprising she'd been able to find anything that last minute. "You look amazing."

He placed his arms around her hips and kissed her, "No, you look amazing."

She smiled a little against his lips and returned the kiss. "I know you don't like this kind of thing, and I promise we won't stay long."

"You better promise..." He pouted.

"Mm....how about I also promise I'll make it worth your while?" Chloe grinned and pulled away from him, her eyes sparkling.

He grinned back mischievously, "Alright...I'm interested."

She winked at him. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too." He looked down at his watch, then back at her, "You think Geek Boy and Sarah are gonna show?"

A smile tugged at her lips. "Guess we'll see."

Her smiling brought a smile to Dean's face, "I guess we better get going then."

Chloe glanced at herself in the mirror, wondering if she was dressed up enough for the Christmas party at the Luthor's. Drawing in a breath, she decided it didn't matter. After all, it's not like she really fit in with the crowd there...what was the use in stressing over it? She took Dean's arm and let him lead her out to his Impala.

Opening the door for Chloe to get in, Dean began to muse, "You know, I think my baby's too high class to go to this mansion."

She smirked, glancing at him and shaking her head fondly. "Well we could take my Beetle."

"Nah, a classy lady needs a classy car."

"Are you saying my car's not classy?" Chloe arched an eyebrow.

Saying nothing, he grinned and closed the door.

Shaking her head once more, she fastened her seatbelt and watched him climb into the driver's seat. "So the way I figure...we're there by 8...leave by 9...back here by 9:15...Lois is gone until the afternoon."

He slumped in the driver's seat, "We have to stay an hour?!"

She rolled her eyes. "It'll probably take us an hour to wade through the crowd to find Lana."

"Ugh. Why do we have to talk to her?" Dean was less than pleased about that.

"Because she's my friend and it's Christmas." She gave him a look.

Starting the car, he mumbled something before pulling away from the house.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I can't help that she screamed the first time she saw you. There is an eerie resemblance between you and one of her ex's."

"Oh yeah, and the karate moves were funny to you." He winced at the memory of first meeting Lana.

A short chuckle escaped her. "Is that what they were?"

He patted down lower, "Well, they thought it hurt."

"It was like, two years ago...you are going to eventually let that go, right?"

"Uh no. Cause...Oh, that's right." He glanced at her, expression serious, "She hates me."

"She does not hate you." She grimaced a little.

"Of course not. It's why she avoids me when I come with you places. It's our little secret game of loving friends."

Chloe sighed softly. "She just...doesn't really know you, Dean. I mean, she sees you what, once every few months?" She turned to stare out the window.

"Still..."

"We won't stay long. I promise."

He was silent for a moment, "Okay."

Chloe frowned a little as the snow and ice mix pounded on the Impala's windshield, making it nearly impossible to see where they were going. "Maybe we should pull over."

"Nah, we're okay." Dean said, flipping the wipers onto a higher power.

"The road's are probably getting slick," she murmured.

"Hey, we're gonna be fine." He said softly.

She glanced at him, smiling faintly but unable to rid herself of the nervous knot in her stomach.

Taking a hand off the wheel he placed it gently on hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Chloe took his hand, feeling her breath catch in her throat as the Impala's tires hit a sheet of black ice on the road.

Jerking his hand back quickly, Dean stomped on the break and jerked the wheel, trying to stay in control.

A short scream escaped her lips as the car did a doughnut on the slippery roads.

"Dammit." He glanced at Chloe, "Hold on!"

"No, I thought I'd jump out," she snapped, grabbing hold of the dashboard and shutting her eyes.

Swerving yet again, Dean failed to see the tree coming straight at them. Stomping on the break one last time, the car came to a shuddering halt against the tree.

And then there was only darkness.

* * *

Dean groaned at the drum solo playing in his head. Sitting up painfully slow, he glanced over and saw Chloe slumped against the side of the car, "Chloe?"

Distantly she heard someone call her name and she tried to lift her head. When she did, the world began to spin and she moaned, resting her head against the cracked side window once more. "What happened?" she whispered, trying not to move.

"I think...We hit something hard." Dean said, wincing at the loudness of his voice.

She swallowed hard, tasting a bitter copper sensation in her mouth. "Tree, I think," she murmured, slowly opening her eyes.

Dean frowned at her, "You're bleeding."

She winced a little, lifting her head to look at him. "You too," she murmured, shivering at the cold that was seeping in through the windshield.

He shrugged, "I'll live...but we need to get you warm. Here." He gently took off his coat, wincing at the movement, then handed it to her, "Take this."

"You need that," Chloe protested, trying to push it back toward him.

"Not as much as you do." He kept his arm steady.

Groaning a little at the movement, she reluctantly took his coat and tried to shrug into it, wincing.

"Anything feel broken?"

"I don't think so," she said uncertainly.

He sighed painfully and slumped against the door again, "Good...good."

"What about you?" Chloe looked at him worriedly.

"I think...ah...I don't know." He admitted.

She held her breath and wiggled out of the safety belt, reaching into the floorboards to try and locate her purse.

He frowned, "I don't think you should be moving..."

"Trying to find my phone," she explained.

"Yeah, well..." He leaned over and pushed her back, "I've got mine."

She groaned and sat back, shutting her eyes once more.

Reaching into his pocket, Dean retrieved his phone and opened it, but looking at the numbers proved impossible.

"No signal?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Nope." He shut the phone and dropped it in his lap, "Can't see the numbers. We're moving too fast."

"Dean, we're not moving."

Closing his eyes, he nodded, "Good to know."

Taking a deep breath, she reached over and picked up his phone, opening it. "Well there's why you can't see the numbers..."

"Why's that?"

"It's broken," she answered, letting the phone slide down to the floor.

"Great."

"It's still snowing out," she murmured, squinting and shivering involuntarily as a few flakes powdered down from the broken windshield.

"I think if we go into the back, we'll get warmer..." He trailed off, suddenly becoming sleepy.

"Yeah, well how are we gonna get back there?"

"Very....very carefully."

She winced a little, turning her head to look in the back.

He put a hand to his face and began rubbing the bridge of his nose, "We'll just have to crawl."

"Oh that...sounds fun." She grimaced as she pressed the release button on her seatbelt. Unfortunately it didn't release the belt. "Crap."

Dean opened his eyes and looked at her, "What?"

"My seatbelt's stuck."

"Damnit." He mumbled, leaning forward and jerking on it with both hands. Doing so made him jump back, "Ow..."

"It's okay...I think I can just..." She bit her lower lip and wriggled a little, trying to slide out from under the belt.

Holding his wrist to him, he shook his head, "No...that won't work..."

"I'm pretty flexible," she replied without thinking.

He stopped, "Well that's hot."

Chloe gave him a look. "Only you'd be thinking of sex when we were trapped in a car in a blizzard about to freeze to death."

"I think you forget I'm a man."

"Trust me. I haven't forgotten." She grimaced and managed to wiggle out from under the seatbelt. "Well that wasn't as hard as it seemed."

"Yeah..." Dean looked down at his own belt, "Guess I should move too...huh."

Chloe tucked some hair behind her ear and reached out, unfastening his seatbelt easily. "Well at least yours wasn't stuck."

"Yeah, true." He looked at the backseat, "Ladies first."

"Right." She winced a little as she crawled into the backseat somewhat painfully.

"You alright?" He called, as she began to get settled.

"Yeah, fine...all right, your turn, Dean."

He shifted beginning to climb over the seat, "Okay...this'll be fun."

She held her hands out to help him.

He took her hands with his good hand, and fell into the backseat.

She grimaced a little, helping him settle into the seat. "Easy," she murmured, lifting a hand to examine his head wound.

He jerked away from her, "What are you doing?"

She flinched and pulled her hand away, dejected. "I was just checking to see if you were okay."

"Sorry...sorry." He whispered, "Here, let me look at you."

"I'm all right," Chloe told him, closing her eyes as she rested against the seat.

"Sorry...sorry." He whispered, "Here, let me look at you."

"I'm all right," Chloe told him, closing her eyes as she rested against the seat.

"Yeah...no you're not." He leaned forward, "That's a pretty nasty cut."

She winced a little as he touched her forehead. "Somehow I think I'll live."

"Good to know." He said, smiling.

"It's cold in here," she murmured.

He pulled her close, wincing as his wrist brushed against the back of the seat, "Come here, I'll get you warm."

A faint smile tugged at her lips as she curled up against him. "Somehow...I never figured we'd be in the back of your car out of necessity."

He chuckled, "Yeah, this isn't the way I pictured it this way..."

She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

"Don't go to sleep." He said softly.

"Why not?" she murmured.

"S'not good..."

"Well...how'm I supposed to stay awake?" she asked sleepily.

"I don't know...talk about...things." Dean wouldn't admit it, but it was getting harder for him to stay awake as well.

"Not sure talking's gonna keep me awake despite your being a brilliant conversationalist," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Oh, you're funny." He mumbled back.

“So got any other ideas on how to not freeze to death?"

"Scooting closer would be good."

"Dean? I'm already on your lap."

He opened his eyes, "Oh yeah...I was just...testing you."

"Right. We'll go with that." She shivered, resting her head against his collarbone.

He reached his arms around her and tried to keep her warm.

"This isn't how I expected tonight to go."

"You can say that again."

"This isn’t how I expected tonight to go," she said with a faint, wry smile.

"You trying to confuse me?" He asked, eyes sliding closed once more.

"You did say I could repeat it." Sensing his energy draining away as much as hers was--both from their injuries and the cold, she reluctantly pulled away to look at him. "We have to stay awake."

Frowning, Dean opened his eyes once more, "I am staying awake..."

"But it's getting harder to," she pointed out.

Shifting, he nodded, "Yeah, true."

Chloe gazed at him with tired eyes, then leaned closer and kissed him.

Kissing her back, he pulled away slightly, "I think...I can stay awake for this."

"You only think so?" She smirked a little, lifting one eyebrow.

He chuckled lightly, "How about...I know."

"That's better." She shifted on his lap a little and rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him again.

Moving his arms over her, he felt himself begin to get warmer as their kisses deepened.

"This definitely works better than talking," she said with a wicked grin.

"You're tellin' me." He said back, lowering his voice a notch.

"Have I mentioned I missed you?" She lowered her lips to his neck, kissing him there.

He groaned at the kiss, "I think...a few times now...but you know, I missed you back."

"It's been a long few months, Dean."

"Yeah."

"Did you hear that?" Chloe paused, lifting her head a little and straining to listen.

Dean turned his head as well, "Ahh...maybe."

She was silent for a moment, listening closely. "Yeah, I definitely heard something. Do you think someone's--" Her eyes widened as she suddenly found herself staring at Clark's face through the back window. "Clark?!"

Dean jumped at Chloe's outburst, "Jesus! Clark!"

"Hang on a second, I'll get you guys outta there," Clark said, his voice muffled by the wind outside.

Nodding, Dean held onto Chloe and let his eyes drift shut.

A second later, they were both sitting in Clark's living room in front of a raging fire.

Despite the fact she'd known about Clark for a few years now, it still made her shake her head in wonder of the things he could do.

Dean blinked, "Well...that was fast."

A faint smile tugged at Chloe's lips and she curled up against him wordlessly.

Looking down at her, a smile touched his lips, "You know, we still need to clean you up...and I need my car..."

"We'll get your car in the morning. There's a still a blizzard raging out there," she murmured, yawning tiredly.

"But..."

"It'll be fine. We're in Smallville, remember?" She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't mean to interrupt," Clark said wryly, returning to the living room with two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. "Thought this might help."

Taking the coffee, Dean still pouted, "No, having my car here would help."

"It is here," Clark informed him. "It's outside the barn."

"You better not have messed her up carrying her here or I swear to god-"

Clark grinned. "Relax. Chloe would have my head."

"Chloe would have your head? Dude, you'd be dead before you could say I'm sorry."

"He always like this?" Clark looked at his best friend, who simply grinned in amusement.

"Pretty much." She gave Clark a look.

"And that'd be my cue to exit." He smirked. "Don't have too much fun."

Dean looked at Chloe and wiggled his eyebrows, "Define...too much."

"As in my mother's going to be home by noon and I have super hearing and will be sleeping upstairs," he said, giving Dean a look.

"Yeah yeah." Dean waved him off, still staring at Chloe.

Shaking his head, Clark super-sped away.

Chloe grinned at Dean and kissed him lightly. "You know...when we get your windshield fixed...we should definitely revisit that backseat."

Kissing her back, Dean grinned himself, "Hell yeah."


End file.
